Cinderbella
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella isn't ordinary. She is dealing with things that normal girls don't want to deal with. With help of her friends will she find hope? Will she find love? She texts a guy, who she developes a connection. Will he find her? Will they fall in love? A/H!
1. Preface

Cinderbella

Author's Notes: I had inspiration from a movie I recently watched and I was thinking about writing a story similar but this is slightly more darker emotionally! So warning! I don't own Twilight I just change their atmosphere and put more drama into it. Please review, suggest to friends and read my other stories! Please and thank you!

Preface:

Life is compex when you are a teenager. You have to deal with so many things: Hormones, love intrests, friends, getting ready for your future, school work and most important is...Trying to fit in, a place where you belong.

Many people find that through love, an intrest, friendships, family or a job. I haven't got that though...My life sucks. My life is a life that if you had to pick one you would much rather perfer then you would look at mine and say "What the hell? That life is shit. I have to keep clear of that one." and simply choose another.

My life is more complex than you could imagine, I have friends yes...Do I tell them secrets? Yes. Do I trust them with my life? Without a doubt! Yet that is the thing that scares me, I don't want them to look after me or my life. I'm nothing and nobody. I have nothing to live for, I don't feel like I belong I only feel special with a couple of people I see as relatives. Yet I don't feel like there is a pull, dragging me to them.

I am not your average person, I have good attendance and also I have very good intelectual skills. That is how I met people, that to this day still care for me. Isn't it funny by just having something modern like a phone, a computer, an ipod -or something along those technological objects- can get you to being sociable or who you are today.

I on the other hand, did have two of the things in that list. Though I got that from my own money that I owned, not like other kids who have parents who buy that for them. I had to work for it. You know where? I got that money from working in my fathers _own_ business. I am not your average person. Nor am I your average girl. I am something different, some people say i'm special. I think differently, I think I have this hell hole of a life because God hates me.

I am not your average girl...

What do you think of this intro? Please review! Share with friends! Read my other stories like:

Today, Tomorrow, Yesurday

Love, Trust and Flames

Facing The Past

Dear Edward

Guide You Here

and Falling Without a Doubt.

The more reviews I get with these the more chapters I'll write!


	2. Chapter 1: I am not your ordinary girl

Cinderbella

Author's Notes: This chapter contains dark emotions and some shockers! I don't own twilight. Read my other stories, share with people. Put on alert but most importantly REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts!

Chapter 1: I am not your ordinary girl

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, I am 17 years old. I live with my Step-Mom, her name is Sue Clearwater. She has two daughters who are my Step-Sisters, their names are Leah and Emily Clearwater. Sue married my Dad when I was 7. Dad was feeling lonely so he met her and they clicked, she was nice to me at first. My Dad died of brain trauma, he loved me and my actual Mom alot. I was small when she died, I have seen photos of her. She looked alot like me except she had blue eyes and short, light-brown hair.

My Mom was called Rene and my Dad was called Charlie, my Mom owned a business with my Dad. It was a dress shop, it had every dress you could think of. It had from Wedding dresses to Prom dresses to Party dresses. Hell we even had old victorian dresses! My Mom loved to take me there, she loved to design and draw. She used to dress me up and think of new disgns while I wore them.

My Dad was the one who was working on the money, he was incharge. He would look after me while I was little, my Mom died when I was 4. She died of a heart attack, she had a hole in her heart. She actually knew she was going to die: from what my Dad told me. It hurt knowing she was going to leave us, worst part is she died the same day she was about to get the hole fixed.

My Dad looked after me, it was hard for him. He lost his love, his life. He would look at me and I could remember a hint of sadness, that was before I found out that I looked alot like her. She had the same skin tone, the same eye-shape and the same face structure. It must have been hard for him to look me in the face without crying. I loved my Dad alot, my Dad found Sue when I was 6. They started as friends, I was always alone; even if Leah and Emily were there. They were always playing with their barbies while I read books like Wuthering Heights, apparently it was my mothers favourite.

I wasn't your average kid, I was never playing with dolls or pretending to have tea parties. I always had my nose stuck in a book, or I would be watching old complex movies that adults enjoyed. I would sit there and read Shakespeare while watching Gone with the wind. I never acted like a child, my life and mind was too complicated. I missed my Mom and Dad.

Sue, when she found out my Dad died, she faked being upset about it. She never really cared, she was there when he died, so was I. He told me to never give up and to carry on with my life and that he would always be in my heart. All I had to do was call him.I didn't talk to anyone for months, not even my best friend Jasper Whitlock. I had known him since I was in diapers, my Mom and Dad were friends with him Mom.

She was like a second Mom to me, she always was there for me. She even works in the dress store with me, she is the manager. I just put the dresses on the racks while checking it is in the right place. It really annoyed me how I always had to work, everyday we were open. Poor old Amanda had to work with me being a complete mess with her. Jasper's Mom is called Amanda Whitlock, she cares for us.

Me and Jasper are practically related, we are always together. He is my trusty side-kick. I am like Catwoman while he is my claws! _Or maybe not..._That was a really bad example. Anyway, I didn't talk to him, or Rose, or even Sue and the Twins. I always kept my distance from people, I wouldn't read, watch movies, talk to anyone. Thing is, after my father died I turned into Cinder'bella'.

Sue would tell me to do her breakfast, he tea, her dinner, the cleaning, buy food, go buy clothes, (If they didn't already buy it online) go buy supplies and also loads of other stuff that aren't as important. That wasn't all, they also made people come over to the house and win extra money for men to rape me. I never wanted this to happen, I would rather perfer for me to do a year of endless cleaning than to get raped everyother day.

The only person who knows is Jasper, he was pissed when he found out. I had to beg him not to do anything stupid, I feel as though Amanda knows aswell. She gives me looks of pitty, she always encourages me to come over and stay for a night. I always decline afraid of what Sue might say or do. When I get something wrong she would hit me, thing is since I was 12 I was raped. That same day I started doing self harm...That's right, I cut myself. I hate myself everyday, I always look at the knife and think of when I will actually cut my neck.

Who would care if I died? Who would actually be bothered with me gone? Would anyone care? I met Rosalie when we started high-school. She sat next to me in Spanish, we would always do the work while chatting about what was going on. She is one of my other best friends, she is always there for me. It's hard to Gym though, I always bring in a fake letter saying I can't do it or saying I have to change in the toilet and wear a jumper. Mrs Mann never suspects anything though, she just agrees with it.

I never wore a dress, other than when I was a child, my Mom would read me fairytales. She loved them. I never read one since my parents died, my Dad read them to me aswell. He was always telling me that he used to love to pry in and see me and my Mom overly enthusiastic about the story. Her favourite story was Peter Pan, she loved the way how the boys could fly and how they never grew up. I always got suspicious on why she did, I never really brought it up or thought deeply about it.

I wake up to a tear strained face and a dark gloomy day in seatle. I got up and got changed into faded jeans and a brown top. I brushed my hair and teeth roughly and rushed down the stairs. I started on the breakfast, preparing the toast and adding the butter. I then started with the tea, I then made my breakfast and scoffed it down quickly. I made my way upstairs having finished that and took the food to each of them. I recieved no thanks as usual, I rushed down stairs and packed my bag. I rushed to my old, red, chevy truck.

I plopped into my seat and dropped my bag on the seat beside me, I rushed over to fetch Jasper and head to school. Yesturday I accidentally fell and ripped a dress, while trying to put it up on it's hanger. I got raped at both ends and then sevearly beaten by Sue. I can remember what she said to me while she slapped, punched and kicked me into obliviousness...

_Emily and Leah stood there laughing while I got beaten by Sue, she kept kicking me at all angles. In my gut, my back, my arms, shoulders, legs...You name it and she kicked it. "Bella. I can't believe you ripped a two hundred thousand doller dress! It's coming out of your pay check and now you are going to be raped twice a day for a week! Do you understand?" she shouted while, picking me up by my hair. _

_I nodded limply and withered in pain, she laughed her black hair sticking to my teary face. Emily walked over and slapped my face really hard her copper-skin slapping mine with amence force, I screamed. "Look now! My Mom can't buy her Botox for tomorrow!" she giggeled her darkbrown eyes mocking. Leah walked over and stepped hard on my leg, I cried even harder. "Say your sorry." she demanded her short black hair was to not make me confuse one for the other. Emily had long sleek black hair while Leah had short black hair. _

_She stepped harder and I screamed the loudest I ever have in my entier life. Sue slapped my face while still gripping onto my hiar, "Say it!" she screamed "I'm sorry!" I screamed with all my might, she dropped my head to the floor, my head slapping the wooden floor. They left my room and locked it behind them, I was living in the attic, they didn't bother coming up here for all I know. _

_I forced the strenght I had to limp over to my desk and opened a draw. I took out the medical kit and sat on the bed, I fixed my leg to withdraw the pain. After finishing off that I got the sissors and cut the bandage, keeping a mental note to buy some more tomorrow. I walked over to the desk again and got a sheet of paper and wrote that I couldn't do Gym for tomorrow. I then wrote one for Jasper: knowing he would want to know what is the reason and what is going on. _

_I trodded back to the bed and flopped onto it, I got the knife I had hidden in there and started slitting my wrists. I watched as the blood oozed out and was fasinated by the painful sensation it rushed through my body. Sending my body into a happy state, I enjoy hurting myself. It's the only way I can fully calm down from all of this insanity._

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Jasper run out the door and climb into my truck. "Hey Bella. Mom says 'hi'" he greeted me, his blue eyes piercing and blond hair a mess from the running. "Hey Jasper. How are you? Also tell your Mom she doesn't have to because-" I was cut off by him "I know, I know. Because you get to see her at work everyday." he smiles at me sideways, I slap him playfully making him chuckel.

"Cheeky bastard" I joke with him. He smiles even wider "I'm fine. How are you?" he asked "I'm fine. Although i'm not doing Gym today." I confess._ Better tell him now rather than later._ He looks at me "Why? What happened this time?" he asks concern all over his face. I keep my eyes on the road and focus on what i'm doing "I'll explain later. I've written a note for you to give Mrs Mann. Then i'll tell you ok?" I look him for a second to see him looking pissed. "Sure...Are you nervous about senior year?" he asks.

I giggle at this. He already knows my answer, we talk about this on the phone everyday. Today we were starting senior year, I was shit scared but also I was excited at the same time. "You know what I think. I'm excited and scared because I know that when this year finishes I can finally leave the three bitches by themselves. Although I am scared because this is going to be an eventfull year. What about you?" I look him and notice him side smirk "I am excited. I'm sad though because after this you and me will be seperated." he said pouting.

I pull over into a parking space, turn the engine off and hug him. "It's alright. I think i'm going to go to the one in Philly. What about you?" we didn't talk about what college we wanted to go to, so this was going to be interesting "I was thinking that too!" he said excited. "How about we rent an appartment together?" I ask, feeling excited myself. "Sure. Come over tonight to discuss this more deeply." he suggested. I pulled away, "Sorry. I can't i'm working and also I have to do some stuff. I'll tell you later ok?" I suggest just when he was going to ask me a question.

I get out of the car and notice the 'cool' gang. They were coming out of their car, it was an expensive looking one. Looks like Edward Cullen got some extra special gift. Parked next to him was Emmett McCarty, he was musceled and rather dumb when it came to school, but when it came to general stuff he was really clever. I saw Kate Denali come out of his car also Irina. Tanya came out of Edwards car, Kate, Irina and Tanya were all sisters. Tanya was a slut just like her sisters.

Edward was in a relationship with Tanya, Edward was a popular, he played baseball for our school team. He was really good at it aswell, yet I heard rumours that they have fucked, Edward sits next to me in Biology. He is nice at times but he doesn't talk much, he also is intelegent. He has forest, green eyes and bronze hair. Edward, Jacob -Who is dating Irina and Emmett are best friends. Emmett is dating Kate, to be honest the Denali sisters are sluts. They sleep with anything that has a cock, they aren't even true in their relationship.

Rosalie has a crush on Emmett, they are friends though. I heard from Rosalie that Emmett found out about Kate cheating on him with James Cooper and Emmett was furious: so he made out with Rosalie behind the bikeshed. The next day Emmett told Rosalie that it was a mistake and that he is still with Kate. Rose was devestated by this and came crying to me for half an hour. I felt sorry for her, I don't trust guys anymore...All they want is one thing. The only guy I tust is Jasper, he has been there for me since I was in this mess.

I didn't tell him anything until after I got raped, he was always keeping watch of me in school. He even offered to watch over me while I was at home, I told him to not do that otherwise I would be in more trouble. That was when he started asking me to stay over at his for a couple of nights, I kept declining because i'm afraid of what Sue would do to me when I got home.

I walk over to Jasper and link my arm with his, I locked my car and walked to the entrance to get our time tables. When we get them we go our seperate ways, but not before I give him the note. I had English lit first, Calculus, Spanish, Lunch, Gym and then Biology. I walked to my room: A6. Everyone was already inside, I walk in to see all the chairs taken except an empty chair next to Alice Cullen. She was Edward's twin sister, although she had died her hair black when we first started. She was popular, she was a cheer-leader, Tanya was head though. Alice was assistant head, I never really talked to her before.

I walked over and look at her, while she looks aimlessly around the class room. Miss Mondell wasn't here yet, I guess she went to get some paper work she must of left in her car by accident. "Is anyone sitting here?" I ask her, she looks at me and smiles shyly "Sorry. No, sit down. Please" she said gesturing for me to sit next to her, I pull the chair back and sit down. She re-positions herself so she can talk to me, she looks confident. I notice she has blue eyes and not green like her brother. "So...Bella, right?" she asks I nod, bitting my bottom lip.

"How are you?" she asks I smile shyly knowing i'm going to lie to her. "I'm fine. You?" I ask out of politeness "I'm fine, you know just getting used to senior year." she says while giggeling. "How are you finding senior year?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously. "I guess it's alright. Just have to study _alot_ harder." I explain, she smiles "I think we will be good friends Bella Swan." that was when Miss Mondell came into the class holding a load of papers. She is too predictable, I giggle at my remark causing Alice to look at me suspiciously but giggels anyway.

The lesson drags on and I sit next to Rose like always in Spanish. We talked about everything going on and also about what we did this summer. I tried to not give myself away, Rose didn't know what happened to me. Only Jasper and Amanda knew, I trusted them the most. Rose was new to me, we started being friends since freshman year. We are insperable but I wont tell her anything, I don't want pitty from anyone.

When our lesson was over I walked over to Jasper waiting for me at our table. He stood up and hugged me tight "Hey Bell, How are you?" he said pulling away "I'm fine." he studdies my face carefully "Sit down." he ordered signaling for me to sit opposite him. I sit down and I knew what was coming, he was going to bombard me with questions "Bella. What happened? Why am I sitting out of Gym?" he asks I shake my head "I said I would tell you then. Too many people are around." I said looking around for anyone listening to our conversation.

"Alright Bella. How is the r-thing going? Is it stopping?" he asked hopefull, too bad he is going to be disapointed "No. It hasn't, it wont stop. It's worse now. Last night was the worst night since everything happened" I said placing my arm on the table, he quickly pulled on my arm and pushed the sleeve up. I pulled away just as fast, he was trying to look at my scars. He looks at me pained seeing it in that short moment. He didn't see it all, but he saw enough. "Bella. You are hurting yourself. You need to stop, you told me you stopped."

I was trying, don't doubt me when I say that, it's just hard with everything going on. I pull away from him and look down at my hands on my lap. "Look...I'm trying. It's getting really hard though. Please under-" I was cut off when he slammed his hand down on the table with a tight fist. Everyone looked in our direction, by the sudden silence. I could even feel the popular table looking our way, "No Bella! _You_ don't understand! You need to stop that! Do you know how badly I feel like going over there and beating their ass's?" he screams at me.

There is still silence, I stand up, tears running down my face, a sob escapes my mouth -that everyone hears- while I rush out the door. I ran down the hall heading for the toilets so I could cry my heart out. Something stopped me though because I heard "Bella?" from down the corridor just where I ran out of, I was frozen on the spot but I still managed to turn slowly and face...

Please REVIEW! Also suggest this to as many people! The more reviews and alerts I get the more frequently I write chapters! Please read:

Love,Trust and Flames

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Guide You Here

Dear Edward

Falling Without a Doubt

and Facing The Past!

REVIEW please and ALERT!


	3. Chapter 2: Why does it concern you?

Cinderbella

Author's Notes: Thank you guys who have _already_ put this story on alert! Please SUGGEST to people to read this and my other storys please ALERT and most importantly I want REVIEWS! NO REVIEWS=NO FREQUENT CHAPTERS!

Chapter 2: Why does it concern you?

Previous Chapter: _Something stopped me though because I heard "Bella?" from down the corridor just where I ran out of, I was frozen on the spot but I still managed to turn slowly and face..._

I faced Jasper who was looking upset about something, I stay there tears streaming down my face. He walks up to me with my bag in his hand, "You know Bella? You infuriate me sometimes. I love you, you're like my little sister and I _have_ to look out for you. Look...I'm sorry for reacting like that and i'm sorry for making you cry. Alright?" he was standing right infront of me, he gave me my bag and I put it on my shoulder.

He smiled warmly at me, I returned the smile. I let out a little laugh while he stroked my tears away with his thumb "Hey. You forgot about being a dick and saying that infront of _everyone_!" he chuckled "I'm sorry for being a dick. Now come here." he said opening his arms for a hug, I accepted his invitation and hugged him with as much strengh as I possesed. When we broke away we sighed, it was nice to have a friend like Jasper. He was like a brother to me, I loved him like one.

"So should we go back inside or what?" he asked, I smiled at him. "No silly. We just had a fight. Everyone will be talking about it right now and I don't want to be in that room when we go in. How about we take a walk?" I suggest, he holds his arm in 'link' mode and I take it gladly. We walked around the blocks and when the bell rang we got in, we planned that I would go in first, act all innocent, hand the note to Mrs Mann and then sit down on the bench while looking lonely.

Jasper would come in a minute later, hand it to Mrs Mann and then sit next to me so we could start our conversation. I did everything as planned and so did Jasper, everything was smooth. Jasper looks at me curiously "What?" I ask him, he looks seriously at me "How do you do that?" he asks "Do what?" I ask confused by what he means. "You know...Write like other people." he tells me in a quiet voice.

I giggled at him, he just shoved my side with his playfully "So...How do you do it?" he asks truely concerned. "I don't know really. I guess I just do it naturally, plus I see your Mom's handwriting everyday." I said smiling at him. "Ok. So what happened yesturday then?" he asks, I look down at my hands that are fiddeling with my nails on my lap. "Well yesturday...I accidentally tripped and broke a dress. I'm sure your Mom told you that already." I stated and he nodded. His face was serious.

"After, when I got home I was upstairs minding my own business. When suddenly Sue bursts into my room and starts to throw me around." I look up to see his facial expression, he looks mad but is trying to keep his cool. "She found out about the dress, told me it was going to affect my paycheck and that I was going to be raped two times a day." I looked at Jasper, he had a blaze in his eyes. He looked pissed, really pissed.

"Then Leah and Emily came in and started hurting me too. Yesturday was the first time they did that. Emily slapped me and Leah stepped on my leg. I had to say sorry and then when they left I had bruises everywhere and I felt a rageing pain in my leg, so I went to fix it and then I cut myself again" I said showing him the fresh new marks on my arms. He looked saddened "Bella. You need to see a doctor for your cuts and bruises. Please...For me Bella." he begs.

I look away, he knew I would do anything he wanted with just one look. "Jasper. I can't. They would find out. I could get hurt worse. I can't Jasper...I'm sorry." tears were streaming down my face, he pulled me into a tight hug. I could see people staring at us, people like Rose and Alice. I even saw Edward look our way. They were playing volly ball. Alice and Rose were in a team fighting Edward and Emmett.

I looked away and focused on the hug, Jasper kissed my head and then pulled away slowly. "Bella. I'm always here for you. Even if you need a place to stay for a while. Just...Look after yourself ok?" he pleads. I nod my head and kiss his cheek. He smiles warmly and brings me into his arms again. My head on his chest while he leans back onto the wall. We watch them play in a quite silence, it was peaceful.

When it all ended and everyone got changed, I headed down to Biology. Mr Clark was already inside, putting sheets of paper on the table for each person, it had some sort of writing on it. Probably homework. I walk into the room "Mr Clark?" I ask shyly, he turns to face me "Ah Bella. Come in, come in. How was the holidays?" he asks "It was fine." lie. "How was yours?" I ask, he smiles brightly "It was fine thank you."

Everyone came in at that point so I made my way down to my seat and got my stuff out of my bag. "Bella." I heard a velvet voice come from the seat next to me, it was Edward. "Hello Edward. How was your holiday?" I ask out of politeness "It was fine. How was yours?" he asks, his green eyes piercing. I gulp "It was...Different. A, a good dif-different." I said nervously. He looks away, then back "What was that about you and Jasper? First he shouts at you then he is all cuddely?"

I look at him and try and figure out his meaning...Nothing, just anger and curiosity. "It was a misunderstanding. We've sorted it out, there is nothing else to discuss on that matter." I try and finish that conversation. He looks at me mad, then looks at Mr Clark. "So class today you are going to take these papers home and create your own E-mail. You will have conversations with people in this room, but I must ask for you to tell me who you are and who you talk to more. Also don't be so obviouse! I don't want anything like 'MNewton'." he says glancing at Mike. Mike smirks as I look at him, he makes an air kiss in my direction.

_Err...Pig._ I turn around and shiver, he creeps me out. I see Edward glearing at the front, he never turned around, he was in the same position and it scared me. When Mr Clark finished his talk we started writing some ideas of names to use. "Why did he shout that at you? What does he mean by 'going over there and beating their ass's?" he asks, I look at him and I notice a facial expression I can't put together. "What does it concern you?" I ask him, he looks away.

The rest of that lesson, he ignored me. He didn't even communticate, I walked over to my truck and see Jasper already there, we drive off talking about what happened today and the good bits and bad bits on our hilights of the day. We always do that, it's like tradition. I drop him off and wave to his mother, when I got home I got in, walked up the stairs and changed out of my clothes to go to work. Yet I had to fix the mess of my face and hair.

I suddenly hear the door open and see Sue standing at my door way watching me curl my hair. "Bella you are going to be late for work today. Don't worry, your still going to be doing some work for me. When my clients has finished you can go to work, when you come home you will do your stuff got it?" with that she slammes the door shut. I finish curling and hear the door open again "Well hello Bella." I hear from behind, I turn around and gasp...

REVIEW and ALERT please!

Read my other storys!


	4. Chapter 3: Why me?

Cinderbella

Author's Notes: Please REVIEW. The only reason I am writing this story more than the others is because I enjoy writing this one more. It has more drama than my others. I've been thinking about what comment I got for my chapter. I have an idea for another story. Yet I am going to try and finish the others! REVIEW! ALERT! SUGGEST! That is all I want! I don't own Twilight! WARNING! THERE IS A RAPE SCENE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3: Why _me_?

Previous Chapter: _I finish curling and hear the door open again "Well hello Bella." I hear from behind, I turn around and gasp..._

I looked into Mike's pale-blue eyes, he smirks _prick_. "I knew I would end up fucking you someday...Yet today is my lucky day when it finally comes true." he says walking slowly up to me, I walk backwards until I hit a deadline. My back was to the wall and he was right infront of my face, I was hyperventilating. He pushes his body to mine, I look away from his face.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, his dirty-blond hair was all messy. He looked as if he already had sex a couple of minutes ago, he laughs evily and strokes my cheek. I spit in his face, he lets go of me for a minute to wipe his face, so I step on his foot and try and run for my escape. He catches me by the waist before I could run out the door, it was wide open. He pushes me on my bed, shutting the door with his foot.

He gets on top of me and starts to take my work top off. "Relax Bella. I'll be the best fuck in your life...I promise." he said kissing me while I squirmed away from his lips and hands. He slaps me on the cheek when I bit his hand "Ah! You bitch!" he screamed while he slapped me repeatedly. He took out what seemed to be cuffs and tied me to the bed, I was screaming for mercy. "Please! Don't! Please, please, please, _please!_" he chuckled darkly.

"How can I Bella? You are all naked and tempting, I know you will be begging for more." he said while he kissed my naked chest. I just layed there in denial while begging for him to stop and leave me alone. He was kissing down my belly button, he reached to my jeans and started unbuttoning them. I moved my legs around making it as hard as I possibly could for him.

He straddled me so that it would be harder for me to move, I screamed to the heavens and hoped someone would hear me. "Bella, relax. I'll be in you in a minute, just be patient." he said, I lifted my head to his ear and lightly nibbled it, convincing him I was wanting him the way he wished. When he least expected it I bit him as hard as I could earning a good moan of pain instead of pleasure. He slapped me repeatedly and punched me in the gut, just where Sue hit me the other day.

I screamed in pain, he looked pissed and aroused at the same time. He pulled my jeans off in one go, he ripped my panties off. I saw him fling them and it landed on the floor, it was completely ruined. "I was going to be kind and gentle Bella...But after that I am going to be the meanest hardest sex you have ever had." he said getting naked himself.

He flopped ontop of me and spreaded my legs that were in a firm grip. "No! Don't!" I screamed but it was too late. I felt him enter me and forcefully, he was moaning in pleasure. He kissed me everywhere, while I wiggeled around and he pounded into me painfully. I heard our skin flapping together, while my walls were streached painfully.

I heard the door open, a dark haired man walked in, he smiled at us. I guess he was the second 'client', he looked me appreciatively, he watched as Mike was reaching his climax while screaming my name.

I felt absolutely disgusted, he burst inside of me and slowed down. He slapped me and gribbed me on my bruises, making me scream in pain.

When he got changed I was there on my bed and completely naked, I was sore everywhere. "Hello sexy. It's my turn now." the dark man said walking over and doing the same thing Mike did. When he set me free from the cuffs, I stood up feeling completely numb.

I walked over to my clothes and got changed into them, finding new panties to wear. I drove to work, I saw that Amanda was standing outside when she saw me park my car in the staff section. I walked to her and she looked at me with a sad face. She held her arms out like Jasper did but in a more motherly mannor. I accepted her invitation and fell into her arms, sobbing painfully.

Her blond curls stuck to my tearfull cheeks, she rubbed my back soothingly. She pulled away softly "Shhh, shhhh Bella. Honey what's wrong?" she asked me, pushing my fallen curls away from my face. "Andy. I haven't been telling you something...Andy I am getting raped. I'm getting raped everyday and since yesturday when I ripped the dress I am now getting raped twice a day."

She gasped and pulled me in for another hug, I sobbed in her shoulder, holding her slim figure to mine. "Bella honey. I'm sorry this is happening to you. You need to tell someone other than me and Jasper." she begged pulling away to search for an answer on my face. "I.I can't also yesturday it was the first time Emily and Leah hurt me physically." I told her, she caressed my cheek with her fingers. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaded me in to work.

"Bella. Tell me _everything_ that happened." she commanded me, I told her everything not leaving out the bit where I got raped at both ends. She was shocked and had tears in her eyes, "Bella. Why were you crying now? If you have been dealing with this for ages...Why were you crying now?" she asked, I looked at the hangers in my hand. I put them where they were to go, afraid of looking in her eyes.

"I'll tell you. Only on one condition...You _don't_ tell Jasper this." I looked her in the eyes for a second to see if she would lie to me, she nodded "Now tell me Bella." she signaled for me to continue. "Do you know Mike Newton?" I asked even though I knew the answer, "Yes. Why?" she sounded confused from behind me "He...Raped me today. He was horrible, he was being a pig and he kept slapping me. He even ripped my panties and gripped me on my bruises." I told her.

I heard her gasp, I turn around and see her with tears in her eyes. She also looked pissed, she walked over to her desk, she opened a draw and I notice her holding a teddy. The teddy was being squished repeatedly, she was killing the poor teddy. "Bella. I don't know if I can keep this from him. He deserves to know Bell." she tried to convince me. I shook my head furiously, "No. He will end up doing something stupid. I can't tell him"

She looked pained, then fire blazed in her eyes "Bella. If you don't tell him...I will." she dared me, I look in her eyes to see if she is lieing. Nope, she is solid and is sticking to her plan. "Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow. Please be quiet and try not to tell him. I perfer me to tell him rather than you gushing it out to him." I explain, she nods and hugs me one last time. "Now go back to work." she commanded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When work was finished, I got changed, said goodbye to the other staff who were my friends and also to Andy. I rushed to my car, it was already 8:25. I drove for 5 minutes, that was quick I was because I had to rush home today. I knew what was coming next, I would have to shave the girls's legs. Then I would have to give a 5 minute massage to Sue, while she blabs about her day. She would always say it was shit, trust me my life was shiter.

When that was done I wanted to shower and get started with my work for biology. I got in and did the waxing, the food -giving myself a nice ham sandwitch. I then did the massage and had my shower, by the time I got to my room and switched on my computer it was already 9:15! While my computer I patted down my damp hair and dried it. When I was finished I typed in my password and looked at my phone for any new messages or missed calls.

I had two missed calls and two four messages, one call was Jasper and the other was Andy. I looked at the messages:

_To: Bella_

_From: Jasper_

_Subject: Hey!_

_B. When u picking me up tmoz? _

_J x _

I smiled at the text, did he really not know me? I opened a new message and typed:

_To: Jasper_

_From:Bella_

_Subject: Do you not know me by now?_

_J. I'm picking you up usual time. So be prepared! _

_B x_

I pressed send, I looked at another. It was from Andy and it said:

_To: Bella_

_From: Amanda (Andy)_

_Subject: Telling Jasper_

_Bella. I haven't told Jasper. So don't worry but please tell him. You promised me remember. _

_Love,_

_Amanda (Andy) x_

I shook my head at this, she is always trying to make me do good and it always works. Damn her! I text back:

_To: Amanda (Andy) _

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Alright...You win._

_Andy, I know you want me to tell him and I _will_ trust me. I didn't promise I just made a commitment and thanks Andy._

_Love,_

_Bella x_

I pressed send for the second time and notice that Rose texted me too. Wow, look at me 4 texts in one day i'm Miss Popular...Not! It said:

_To: Bella_

_From: Rose (Rosalie)_

_Subject: What happened today? _

_Hey B._

_Are you alright? I saw what happened. Jasper was pretty mean to you? How did you become mad at one moment then happy the next? _

_Rose x_

I look at the text long and hard, I think about how to reply...I find something to say and wrote:

_To: Rose (Rosalie)_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Doesn't matter._

_Hey Rose. _

_It's alright. We have sorted it out, he was just pissed at something. We have put away our disagreement and are now more content. Don't worry about it. _

_Bella x_

I press send and notice the last one I didn't have before but it read:

_To: Bella_

_From: Ali (Alice C) _

_Subject: Hi!_

_Hey Bella. _

_I saw you had a phone when you went to help Miss Mondell with the papers. I just added my phone number so you would know who to call if you wanted to chat! _

_Ali x_

I giggled at this and tried to think back...Yes I did have my bag opened and she _must_ have seen it. I wrote back:

_To: Ali (Alice C) _

_From: Bella_

_Subject: I can't believe you did that!_

_Hey Ali._

_It's alright. As long as you didn't read through my messages ;) You don't have to feel guilty and thanks for the offer! I will think about it and let you know. :D _

_Bella x_

I sent the message and walked over the the computer leaving my phone on my bed. I put on the internet and rushed to find the sheet, I read the instructions carefully. I followed each step and finally got myself an E-mail. I saw loads of others, like: DoubleTrouble145 and SeeMeRun:) there were some rude ones like: HugeCock23 and SpreadYourLegs;).

Mine was simple it was called: LifeBitten25. I noticed a name that seemed different it was called: DashedInLife6. I wrote to that person, just for fun. I was hoping that person would reply back, aparantly this person was online. So I wrote:

_LifeBitten25: Hello. How are you? I saw your name and I thought it was rather interesting._

I pressed send and walked over to my CD player, I turned it on and put on my favourite band: 'Paramore'. The CD 'Riot!' played and I skipped a couple of times to put on my favourite song called 'Misery Business'. I walked back over to my seat and noticed they replied instantly. It said:

_DashedInLife6: Hello LifeBitten25. I just saw you joined and was actually going to talk to you and not the rest of these crazy fuckers. I'm fine thank you. How are you? Are you a girl or a boy? Also what are you up to? Tell me about yourself. Thanks for the comment of my name. _

I looked at it for a moment. Could this be Newton? I hope not! I thought about it and wrote back:

_LifeBitten25: I'm fine thank you. Yes I'm a girl. What are you? I'm just typing to you and also texting 4 friends. I just got home from work, you? What kind of music do you like? Your welcome DashedInLife6._

I looked for a different CD, I was in a calmer mood compared to the songs I was listening to right now. I found the CD of Coldplay that I made ages ago, just to test my technology skills. I put on my favourite song that was on this and it was called 'The Scientist' and sat back down at my seat while letting the songs rush to my ears and take over me. I see that DashedInLife6 has wrote back:

_DashedInLife6: I'm glad to hear that. I'm a boy and I just got back from a friends. I like classical if I can be honest. I also like some slow calm songs, like 'Coldplay' and 'Snowpatrol' I also don't mind some 'Adele'. I'm easy going and I love to be with my friends. Describe yourself to me._

I looked at it and thought about what to write but my fingers had a mind of it's own and wrote:

_I love to write, I enjoy that sort of music too. I guess it depends on the mood I'm in. I am plain, I won't go into details and also I am kind when I have to be. I also have a fear on guys. I don't exactly 'date'. DashedInLife6, have you got a girlfriend?_

I asked rapidly, he wrote double as fast as I did. It said:

_Really? What mood are you in right now? Tell me what song you are listening to. If you want to tell someone about these guy troubles you could simply ask me for advice. Yes I have a girlfriend. I don't love her though if I can be completely honest. What type of movies do you like? What do you want to be when your older? Have you got an intresting hobby? Do _you_ have a boyfriend?_

I looked at this and deliberated for a moment. Then I wrote this:

_I'm listening to Coldplay's 'The Scientist' does that say anything? Thanks. I'll think about it. If you don't love her then why don't you just dump her? Do you have feelings for her? I like comedies, romance and history ones. I want to be an author, even though I work where I am now my mind just goes into another world and then I write it down on paper and elaberate on it. I love to read, I like to watch complex movies and texts. It makes me think harder, no I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan on having one until I find someone who will treat me right. What do you enjoy?_

I look at my phone for a minute, it says I have to go to bed in 10 minutes. I look at the screen and notice that he wrote back and quickly. He wrote:

_That means that you are confused on something, suffering maybe...It also shows that you want to fix something or do something again. I find that very interesting. Anytime you want to talk; I'm here...Remember that. I don't love her or have feelings for her because I know she has been cheating on me and I also am only with her because we have been together for ages. I like comedies, horror and action. I don't mind a good old history one but I also like to watch romance. Do you believe in love? I always wanted to be a musician because I like to play the piano. I even composed some of my own music, I just enjoy gliding my fingers along the keys. I like to read aswell, especially the classic ones like Jane Eyre or Pride and Predjudice. I think that is a good idea, but not all guys are jerks. I'm sure there is a guy who can treat you right. There is always a nice guy out there we aren't all douches. Remember that next time ;)_

I got slightly annoyed, if only he knew what I had to go through everyday. I quickly typed back:

_That sounds really interesting. Thanks for pointing out that, you have no idea how right you were. You got me figured out! Well done! I will remember that. If you don't love her I have one question left to ask: Are you happy in the realtionship? I find it interesting we have the same common intrest. I love those books too. I can't believe you have composed your own music, it's amazing! People would think that is lame but I find that interesting and exciting. I believe in love to a curtain point, my parents loved each other but I know people who fake love out of greed. I can see that is the reason to why your hands wrote so quickly! I wish to find him very soon. I can't wait to find him. Trust me DashedInLife6...There are loads of bastards out there I could name but I wont because i'm nice._

I looked over to my CD player, I thought about turning it off. I walked over and cut it's power, I walked over to my computer and checked the time I had 5 minutes left. I heard my fake radio that was actually a wierd walkie talkie that I could talk through or hear out of. "Bella! I need you to take the trash out!" Sue screached, I pressed the button "In a minute Mrs Clearwater." I had to reply by her surname, she didn't like me calling her 'Sue'. I looked and saw he wrote again. It said:

_Thanks. It's just my father wants me to be what he has always dreamed of me to be. I hate it. I'm glad we have the same intrest. Could I see you sometime? Arrange something? I think that is terrible to fake love someone. Yes I know I'm doing that myself but i'm not doing it out of greed...I'm doing it out of boredome. Just be patient i'm sure you'll find him. You know, you are something LifeBitten25. Who do you think I am?_

I typed quickly:

_DashedInLife6, I can't talk i've got to go and sort out my 'step-mother'. I don't know who you could be, please understand that I need to leave to go to bed. I suggest you dump your girlfriend because if it's out of boredome then shake up your life a little. Find someone new, anything then make you unhappy and sad. I hope I do although he is going to have to deal with alot of broken pieces in my life that have destroyed me. I have to go, bye DashedInLife6, GoodNight._

I sent and noticed he wrote quicker before I could log out:

_GoodNight LifeBitten25, I'll see you tomorrow. If you feel lonely remember you have me as a friend aswell. Talk tomorrow._

I switched off with a smile and shut down my computer, I rushed down and threw the trash out, I caught Emily kiss goodbye to what seemed to be James Cooper. _Ewwww!_ I rushed inside, brushed my teeth and hair and curled under the covers. I thought about the mistery guy I was talking to and then I fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be an eventful day...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEW! READ MY OTHER STORYS! ALERT! SUGGEST!


	5. Chapter 4: Don't do this!

Cinderbella

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. I am sorry for not writeing in a while, I just wanted to have a good enough idea for this chapter! I'm sorry if this story isn't as smooth as I intended it would be. Anyway...Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 4: Don't do this!

Last Time: _I thought about the mystery guy I was talking to and then I fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be an eventful day..._

I woke up to the sound of Sue shreaking into my radio, "Bella! Bella? Get up! I need my breakfast! Wake up the girls Bella!" I quickly get up out of bed and rush around my room, getting changed for school. I was already in my maroon t-shirt and pulling up my faded skinny jeans. "Now Bella!" Sue ordered while I just fastend my jeans, I rushed to get my black flatts on and ran for the kitchen. I made their breakfast and ate my own while the water boiled.

I poured the water and added the milk, by the time I got upstairs, woke up the girls and drank my orange juice, it was 8 in the morning! I quickly ran for my car, with my bag on my shoulder and rushed to Jasper's house. He was waiting outside patiently, when I pulled up he hopped inside and we exchanged our hello's. Right now we are driving to our school and I am tight with tension.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out alright?" I ask him, he looks at me with his eyebrows raised and a frown on his face. "What is it Bella? Your scaring me," he admitts with a look of distress. "You know Mike Newton? Yesturday he gave me an air kiss in biology...I didn't expect what was going to happen later that day though Jaz," I tell him while tears streamed down my face.

"What happened Bell?" Jasper asked while I parked in the school parking lott, and I turned to face him, he seemed saddend. "I was at home getting ready for work when Sue told me that her clients were coming today, I was curling my hair and when I finished I saw _him_ at the door. He hurt me Jaz, I cried and begged for him to leave me alone and not to do it! I never felt more exposed to someone in our school, he knows my secret and he _fucking enjoyed it!_" I was sobbing at this point.

Jasper pulled me in his arms and I noticed he was tense "He even slapped me accross the face, he hurt me where all my bruises from Sue were!" I gasp at him, telling him this and trying to stop crying. He lets go of me and hasteily gets out of the car, my eyes widen because I knew what he was going to do.

I rush out of the car and run after him, when I catch up to him I grab his arm firmly "Jasper please. Don't do this! I know what you're thinking but if you go up to him and hurt him...Emily and Leah will suspect something! I can't have them hurt me again, please don't do anything that can cause me pain," I beg him while I pull him to face me. I unleashed the power of my big brown eyes on him, knowing he would do anything for me when I gave him this look.

I sighed and slumped a little from his tense stance "Fine, but if I see or hear him talk or do anything, to or about you...I won't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind. I won't let him treat you like shit, so don't try and stop me if he tries to provoke me," he says to me sternly, I nod and head down the hall.

I see Mike look at me while I pass him, and he licks his lips while I hold onto Jasper for dear life. Jasper notice's this and he automatically tenses "Jasper. You promised, please don't," I beg and he brushes it off, but never loses his scowl directed at Mike.

The rest of the day passes, I had fun being with both Rose and Alice. Rose said that she would sit with me, Jasper and -surprisingly- Alice. It's now lunch and I was making my way down with Rose, she smiled and linked her arm with me. This comforted me, so I smiled shyly back at her and when we reached the cafateria, I sat next to Jasper and layed my head on his shoulder. "Hey Jaz, did he provoke you?" I asked him quietly, while Alice and Rose chatted away.

"No. He did talk about you during English lit though. I didn't like how he was telling them about 'how you enjoyed it'," he says with a growl because he knew I didn't. I suddenly feel a slap on my ass and I turn around to see it was Mike. I stood abruptly, a scowl on my face and he was wearing a smirk. "Hey baby. I was going to tell you that I was coming over again after school, hope your nice and wet for me babe."

He pulls me to him, while I squirm from his grip and his hands groping me. "Let go of me! I am _not_ your baby and I will _definantly _not be 'wet' for you, you asshole! Now let go!" he hurt my waist where he knows I will moan, "Ow! Your hurting me! Let go!" he tries to kiss me, while everyone in the cafateria is silent and watching us.

He is suddenly pulled away from me, I see Jasper looking at him furiously "Don't you even _dare_ touch her again, don't even look at her! Because if you do...I will gladly break you in half. Mike I will destroy you, so if you are smart enough you wont even turn up at her house today. Got it asshole?" he ask him with venom dripping in his voice. My legs go numb while I see this, I start to fall but I'm caught before I can land flat on my face.

I look up to see Edward looking at Mike with a death glare, he was more frightning than Jasper...And _that_ is hard to beat. "I'm not afraid of you Whitlock. So you can fuck off, your just jelouse I got pussy last night." Jasper's fists clench tight and Edward starts to tremble "Watch it Newton!" Edward tells him with rage in his voice. "Why what are _you_ going to do _Cullen_?" he says with mock humour.

Edward looks down at me, tears in my eyes "You fucking hurt her again, I _will_ kill you Newton. So don't tempt me," he says with pure anger on his face, Mike smirks at them "Ha! Has the world gone insane? It's just fucking _Isabella Swan? _Also I won't stop coming over her house and now thanks to you guys...I'm going to fuck her twise as hard and there is nothing you guys can do about it." Someone suddenly taps his shoulder and pulls his same shoulder, I gasp when I see Emmett right behind him.

Emmett suddenly punches Mike right in the face, causing Mike to fall and quickly try and get up "Don't fucking mess with Bella douche bag, and also never mistreat a lady asshole." Mike smirks at all three of the boys then looks at me, he winks at me and blows a kiss, I look away with disgust. "See boys, she likes it...She is just embarresed to admitt it," he says cockily and Jasper suddenly kicks him.

Mike spits out blood and while shutting his eyes. "What the _fuck_ did I tell you Newton," Jasper spits out at him, Mike just doesn't gives up and I feel more faint. "_Shut_ the _fuck_ up pisshead! You don't know how much she enjoyed it last night, with her moaning, scratching and _fuck_ remembering being inside of her tight pussy...Was just fuckin-" I was suddenly let go, falling and weeping, when suddenly I am caught again.

This time it was Emmett, he looked sad and pissed, I turn to look at Mike who is being punched to death by Edward, who is practically screaming and growling with pure anger. Jasper pulls Edward back when he notices it is going too far "You dickhead! Don't ever talk about Bella that way! _Ever!_" I look up at Emmett, while my bottom lip trembles.

Emmett pulls me to his chest while I sob quietly, suddenly anger rushes through me and I will not stand for him insulting me. I pull away from Emmett, I see Alice and Rose stare at Mike with utter hatered. I walk over to Mike and punch him right in the face "You utter dickhead! I did not enjoy it, not even like it! You hurt me and guess why? Because you fucking _raped_ me! The only reason my pussy was 'tight' was because I was trying to push you out!" I punch him again, and just when I was about to beat the fucker to death Edward pulled me away.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, while tears of anger shot through me, while I cried in his chest and I fist his blue shirt. He pulled my hair away from my face, and said sweet nothings. When I calmed down, he looked into my eyes while his green eyes were soft, and he stroked away my tears with his thumbs. "Bella...I-" he was cut short when Tanya screamed "Eddie!" he sighed and pulled away from me.

I turned to Emmett, he hugged me and walked over to Kate, I looked over to Jasper who was looking at me intently and I sighed. I saw how hurt he was, not phisically more like emotionally, because I knew he was upset that things like this were happening to me. I hug Jasper and whisper a thanks, he leads us to the table and sits down. I sit beside him and we continue our lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of lunch was fine, when I got to gym I saw Newton staring at me, he even had the nerve to wink at me and check me out! We were playing volley ball, I was piss angry that I took out all my anger out on the ball. Jasper was watching me intently, most of the guys were because of how well I was doing, and I even saw Edward smile at me when I won a game, while I did a little party dance with Rose and Alice.

Me, Alice and Rose were a team and we won all the games, it was amazing letting my anger out on the ball! When we finished and got changed, I walked outside to see Edward leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me come out, my heart skipped a beat and he held his arms out for me, as an indication I hugged him tight -feeling completely safe in his arms- and when we pull away he puts his arms over my shoulder.

We walk off to class together in a comfortable silence, when we sit down I pull my stuff out of my bag and set it on the table. I hear Edward clear his throat, I turn to look at him and he points at Mr Clark. He is calling a list of names, and when it was Edwards turn he gave me a short hug, and walked over to tell Mr Clark who he was and who he was talking to. When it was Mike he walked up, giving me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to pull away and give him a look of disgust.

Edward's jaw clenched shut tightly, his fists by his sides and his eyes glearing at Mike. When Mike walks past he slides a piece of paper on my desk, I lift it up and read it:

_Hey Baby, I'm coming over again tonight and I'm not going to be nice about it ;) I'm going to enjoy being in you again._

_Your pussy lover Mike._

I gasp, freeze in shock and Edward notice's it. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asks me and I simply pass him the letter. He reads it then scowls at Mike, crumples the paper which I un-scrample (So I can show Jasper) and then he looks at me. "Bella. I won't let him touch you, I promise and if he does I will personally torture him," Edward says placeing his hand ontop of mine.

I smile at the jesture and the feel of his hand on mine, then I remember something. "Edward. Stop being so nice, you have a girlfriend who you care about, and i'm just some girl with loads of shit going on." I tell him, pulling away from his hold on my hand and sigh. "Bella. I'm protecting you, I care about you. I...Bella I-" I stop him with my hand "No. Edward, you don't care about me and anyway...I don't want your pity. I have enought with Jasper's and his mom's, so please _don't,_" I tell him while my bottom lip trembles.

Mr Clark calls my name and when he asks his questions, I sit back down and text Jasper:

_From: Bella_

_To: Jasper_

_Subject: I need you..._

_Hey J. I know I shouldn't be texting, but I need you after school. I'm scared because Mike gave me a letter. I'll show you when we are in the car._

I hit send and wait for a few minutes, but the text I get isn't the one I was hoping for...

_To: Bella_

_From: Unknown number_

_Subject: Hey Bella._

_Hey Bella, please don't get scared but I asked Alice if she had your number, she said she did so I asked her to give it me...And well here we are now. Stop texing, it's distracting._

_Edward C. _

I look over at him and look at him incredulously. I text back:

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Erm..._

_Edward you do know you are texting right now? Seriously! Did you honestly forget? Plus i'm texting because it is important, whereas you are writing just to tell me off._

_Bella S._

I hit send and look over at Edward, when he reads the text he looks at me and smirks. When my phone vibrates I see I have two new messages:

_To: Bella_

_From: Jasper_

_Subject: In the car_

_Bella, when we are in the car you tell me straight away. Got it? I have to text my mom telling her I might be home a little late._

_J x_

I smirk and leave it at that, I was scared at what Mike might do. The second was:

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: touche._

_True Bella, but i'm here incase you need someone to call, and if Newton does anything tell me ok? I want you to be safe, can I ask though...Is it true you were raped?_

I sigh and look over at him, "Yes Edward. I wasn't lieing when I said it, and I don't want to talk about it. Thanks for the help though, here is Jasper's number though." I tell him sliding the paper with Jasper's number on "It's incase I don't tell you something straight away. Thing is, I'm scared on what Mike is going to do." he sighs and gently grabs my face with his hands. "Bella. I promise he wont hurt you again, just trust me and everything will be alright," I sigh and close my eyes in content.

"Thanks," the bell suddenly rings and I rush outside, only to find Jasper and...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think? Review please!


End file.
